Hero or harbinger?
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Everywhere he goes, death and destruction follows. Who will help him when he decides he's the source? Take up after giving to me by mountedcombat
1. Introduction

In an ominous city, shrouded in mist and bristling with spires, inside an abandoned alcove, he spawned. Kazuto, username Kirito. The first thing he sees… is his feet. Upon looking up, however, he sees a lane full of people wearing bulletproof vests and carrying various types of guns. His first thought?

'It's pretty different from ALO.' He looks around, thinking, 'A world that's specialized for killing, huh?'

Finished with the process of taking stock of his surroundings, he looks back down and moves his hands so that they're in his field of view, moving them around to get used to his new avatar. He thinks, 'Now then…,' getting ready to set out, when he notices a lock of black hair wave in front of his eyes. A lock that's long enough to almost reach his hands. He spins around and looks in the mirrors on the wall behind him. He has waist-length black hair, violet eyes, long eyelashes, thin eyebrows, and smooth features. His avatar is, by all appearances, a rather good looking female.

His first reaction: "Wh-what the hell?!"

His voice is just high-pitched enough that you can't tell from just the sound of it whether the speaker's a boy or a girl. He starts thoroughly checking his appearance in the mirror, angling his head to see it at different angles and such. After a few moments he sighs and says, "At least they could've made me resemble a soldier a little."

Then a creepy guy pops up behind him, "Hey, you're an F-1300 type, right?"

Kirito jumps in surprise and spins around, pressing back against the wall.

The guy continues, "That's really rare… You almost never get one. I'll buy your whole account for two mega-credits, miss!"

Kirito, confused for a moment, asks "Miss?" before his eyes widen and he pats himself down to make sure that his avatar is male. After a sigh of relief, he says "Sorry, I'm a guy."

The guy's jaw drops. "Th-Then that's an M-9000 type! I'll pay you four… No, five megas! Sell it to me! Please sell it to me!"

Kirito turns him down, "Um, this isn't a default character. It's a converted one. I can't really sell it."

The guy groans, "Oh, I see…"

Kirito sighs in relief, then walks past the guy with a "Sorry. Bye."

The guy yells after him, "Contact me if you change your mind!"

Kirito walks off and wanders the city for a little while. As he's wandering, he's getting stares and catcalls from every guy he passes. What he also hears, though, are rumors…

Rumors that a man who calls himself "Death Gun" has been going around and shooting people in the game, with the direct result of them dying in real life.

'They're just rumors… right? There's no way it could happen a third time in a row…'

The city is filled with interconnected walkways and stairwells, creating a veritable airborne maze between the towers. A few hours of wandering later, he is completely… and hopelessly… lost. He notices somebody walking along a walkway connected to the one he's on. He runs up to them, "Um, excuse me. I'm lost…" Then he notices that the person is a woman with aqua-colored hair, a white scarf, and a green jacket. A woman who also appears not to be in a good mood. He thinks 'Crap, she thinks I'm trying to hit on her.'

She looks over her shoulder, revealing aqua-colored eyes, and asks, "What?" Kirito is frozen in terror, so she gives him a once-over and asks, "Is this your first time playing the game?" When he jerks, she kindly smiles.

Kirito gets out an "Um…" before internally cringing as he realizes: 'she totally thinks I'm a girl.'

The girl, completely unaware of the true nature of the person in front of her, asks "Where do you want to go?"

Kirito gets out, "Um… Well…" before both visibly and audibly swallowing his pride. He then proceeds to act the part of the girl that has no idea what she's doing. "Yes, it's my first time playing. I'm looking for a place to get cheap weapons."

The real girl in the pair responds "Sure, I'll take you to a place I know."

As the girl starts to walk off, Kirito thinks, 'I feel bad for this, but I'm going to let her think I'm a girl for a while.'

While they're traveling, Kirito brings up something he'd noticed. "So what's this Bullet of Bullets event I've seen advertised so much?"

She incredulously responds, "BoB? Ah, you just started today, right. It's a tournament of all the best players in the game."

"Oh… do you think maybe I could join?"

"Well… Your stats might not be good enough."

"This is a converted account, so I'm bringing my abilities from another game."

"Oh, I see." As she says this, the girl gets what almost appears to be a smug grin for a moment, before asking "Can I ask what brings you to a game like this that's dirty and stinks of oil?"

Kirito responds, "I've always played fantasy games… I wanted to play something more cyberpunk." A giant billboard advertising a gun shop floats past, and he admits: "And I was kind of interested in gun fights."

The girl responds, "Ah… And you're starting with BoB? You've got guts. I'll take you to a big market with lots of stuff. We're almost there."

Kirito responds, "All right."

The walk into a shop with a giant neon sign of the word "MARKET." As they're walking through the halls, giant screens on each side showcasing products, Kirito comments, "Th-This place is kind of amazing."

The girl ignores him and starts talking about what weapons they have. "GGO has two major weapon types, energy weapons and physical weapons. Energy weapons are light and accurate, but players can equip a defensive field that halves their damage. If you're doing a PvP fight like BoB, you want a physical gun."

"Okay."

When they arrive in the "physical gun" section of the store, they find it packed. It seems that everybody is looking for something to fight another player with.

The girl comments, "Sure is busy today" before turning and asking, "What type of stats do you have?"

Kirito responds "Mostly strength… And speed after that."

The girl gets a thoughtful look and mutters, "A strength-agility type, huh?" before saying "Then your main weapon should be a heavy assault rifle, or a large-caliber machine gun as a main weapon and a handgun sub-weapon, for a mid-range type."

While she's explaining this, Kirito's eyes widen, before he gets a bored/aggravated expression.

She continues, "But you just converted, right? So you don't have much money?"

Kirito, facial expression back to normal, responds, "R-Right. Let's see. I have 1,000 credits."

She responds "That's the starting amount, isn't it? With that money, you can't buy more than a small ray gun. If you wanted a physical gun, I doubt you could even buy a used revolver."

Kirito's expression falls slightly before she asks, "Um… if you wouldn't mind… Should I lend you some?"

Kirito waves his arms in front of him, "N-No, you don't have to do that! I know. Is there anywhere I could earn a lot of money?"

The girl responds, "I can't recommend it, but there are casinos and gambling games. There's one over there." and points to an old-west style structure with a mechanical cowboy standing in front of it, and signs with the word "Untouchable!" above the building itself and a lane in front of it. The cowboy timely taunts, "Hey, chicken! Come on!"

Kirito asks, "What's that?"

The girl tells him while pointing at the end of the lane, "You enter from that gate, and dodge the NPC gunman's bullets." Her finger shifts so that it's pointing at the cowboy. "The goal is to make it as far as you can. And if you tag the gunman, you get all the money other players have ever put in."

Kirito shouts "A-All of it?" As he sees the number 301500 displayed above the building.

The girl mumbles "About 300,000 credits, huh…" While Kirito chokes out "Th-That's a huge amount…"

The girl turns to him and says "It's impossible." At Kirito's questioning look, she explains: "Once you pass the 8-meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By the time you see the prediction lines, it's too late."

"Prediction lines?"

The girl grins and whispers "Watch… Someone's about to add to the pool."

Two guys are hyping a guy in navy-colored camouflage, "Today you're gonna win!" "Get ready!" With him shouting "All right!"

He puts his palm on a scanner transitioning money from his account to the pool, and the cowboy says "I'm gonna blast you from here to the moon."

The man says "Okay, I'm gonna clear this today."

One of his friends tells him, "Yeah, we're counting on you." And he tells them "Leave it to me."

The gates open and he charges forward for a few meters before suddenly stopping and entering an odd pose. Kirito wonders "What's he doing?" before bullets fly through the areas that the man had pulled limbs out of by striking that pose. Kirito asks the girl, "Was that the predictive line?"

"Yes, a defensive assist system, the bullet line. Except for a sniper's first shot, a targeted player will see a display showing the path a bullet will take."

As she's explaining this, the guy charges a few meters farther before ducking. The cowboy shouts "I'll kill you!" and fires a volley above the guy's head. With a cocky grin, he says "Too easy!" and continues his charge. Then he crosses a purple line on the floor. The cowboy tells him "You loser." and whips out a volley that forces the man to leap backwards, leaving him sitting on the ground. The cowboy grins and looses one last volley, hitting the man who is now unable to dodge. The cowboy tells him, "Game over." and another 500 credits are added to the pool.

The girl continues her explanation of why the games impossible. "See? You can't move far to the left or right, so you have to run right down the middle. That area's the limit."

Kirito mutters "I see… Then, when you see the prediction lines, it's too late." And walks up to the console. The girl tries to stop him, but he's already paid. The onlookers make comments about how *she*'s cute, and prepare for the newbie to get shot.

The girl resigns herself to watching Kirito fail. What she can't see is the determination in his eyes…


	2. Declaration

3… 2… 1… GO!

These words flash on the sign above the lane, and Kirito takes off running down the lane.

The cowboy says "I'll kill you!" and a trio of lines travel from his gun to Kirito's head, right shoulder, and left knee.

Kirito leaps sideways out of the way of the bullets, skidding on the ground for a moment before resuming his breakneck run down the lane. Kirito begins dashing side to side, which seems to throw off the cowboy's aim, as he simply stands there trying to line up his next shot for a few moments.

Finally, he declares "You loser!" as another trio of lines travel from his gun to Kirito's forehead, left shoulder, and chest. As the gun fires, Kirito ducks down and left, avoiding the shots without even slowing down.

The aqua-haired girl on the sideline blinks in surprise. "That's…"

At that moment, Kirito passes a glowing line on the floor, and one of the onlookers exclaims, "She's already made it ten meters?" while another asks, "Who is she?"

The cowboy tells Kirito "Die." and pops out his empty bullets, throwing in a new set and firing it off only for Kirito to bob and weave past them, still not slowing his run. He speed loads another set of bullets and exclaims with a crazed look in his eyes, "Go to hell." An almost perfectly horizontal line of bullet lines forms through Kirito's chest, and he elects to simply slide under the next barrage.

Kirito tells the Gunman, "You're out of ammo!"

But something's wrong… the gunman's grinning.

Kirito leaps into the air as the cowboy swings his gun back around, the barrel now glowing neon blue. The crowd exclaims in surprise as a set of lasers shoot out of the revolver, but all they hit is he floor where Kirito would have been standing had he not jumped. Kirito does an elegant flip as he soars through the air, before reaching up and placing a hand on the cowboy's chest as he lands in a crouch.

Everything is silent for a few seconds as Kirito takes a few steps back from the building that the cowboy is standing in front of. The cowboy screams his defeat, "NOOOOOOOO!" before coins start pouring out of the building, completely burying him. The entire audience's jaws are on the floor as this newbie collects 302,000 credits for beating this unbeatable challenge. As Kirito accepts his reward, the coins disappear and the gunman leaps back to his feet, twirling his pistol and taunting, "Hey, chicken, come on."

Two men sum up the thoughts of the entire audience with the simple phrases, "What was that?" and "Who is she?"

The aqua-haired girl walks up to Kirito and asks, "What kind of reflexes do you have? At the end, in front of it, you dodged lasers fewer than two meters away. There's hardly any time between the prediction lines and the actual shots!"

"My reflexes aren't that impressive."

"What do you mean, your reflexes aren't that impressive? You just completed an unbeatable challenge! On your first try!"

Kirito looks away nervously, then looks down sadly. "Well…"

He doesn't get to finish, however, as a robot carrying a stack of newspapers zips into the room, blaring "News flash! Death Gun on a rampage! 17 dead and counting! News flash! Death Gun on a rampage!" as it rolls around, trying to sell its newspapers.

Kirito's eyes widen. "They… they weren't just rumors. This can't be happening, not again! No, no, no, no, no…"

The girl, recognizing the all-too-familiar signs of a panic attack, tries to get Kirito's attention. "Hey, we never did introduce ourselves, did we? I'm Sinon, what's your name?"

Kirito doesn't seem to hear her, however, and progresses to hyperventilation.

The now identified Sinon grabs Kirito's shoulders, practically shouting at him, "What's your name?"

Kirito does a complete emotional 180. Suddenly, he's completely calm. Too suddenly.

Kirito says "My name is Kirito. I'm called a hero, but that's a lie. I'm no hero… I'm a harbinger."


	3. Truth in words?

" harbinger? Why do they call you a hero then?" Sinon asks

" to be honest I really don't know just that were ever I go trouble always follows me around," the girl named kirito looked up in the oil filled VRMMO with sad, deeming eyes of purple

" well come on lets get your weapons." Sinon said as she walked back to the boards that showed all the weapons there. But as kirito stopped to look at one board, specifically heavy weapons and close combat.

" hey sinon what are these?" The ravin haired girl asked

Sinon turned back not noticing the girl left her side " huh?" She asked as she went to stand next to her 'friend'

" oh those are photon swords." She said simply looking at the weapon

" p-photon swords?" The kirito asked

" yea other wise known as beam swords or light sabers, but it official term Is photon sword." Sinon said as she looked at the girl who had a Meath in her eyes.

" y-your not actually planing on buying that are you?" Sinon asked

" why not?" The ravin haired girl asked

" because it like bring a knife to a gun fight literately." Sinon said

" wha-?" Kirito asked making a weird face tilting his avatars female head making some of the long hair follow.

" YOU MEAN TO TEL ME YOUVE NEVER HEARD THAT PHRASE BEFORE!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING FOR ALL THESE YEARS?!" She asked

" Japan." Kirito said wisely cracking a smile letting her know he / she was joking

" you've got to be kidding me." Sinon said grabbing her temples before continuing " anyways everyone's going to be shooting at you!" She said

" so the bullets lines will show me where the bullets are heading right?" Kirito asked

" well yea but still even some one like you can't dodge more that 10 bullets max right?" Sinon asked as she saw him but the sword. Sinon sighed

" every time the ask for help but then they just walk away." She said as the sword was in kirito a hands by the robot that came to give it to him,

He held it in his right hand and giggled it " it lighter that I thought it would be." Kirito said tha handle was a simple, a black hilt with silver line runing down the hilt to the two circles on the top and near the bottom, the latter being near the clip to the belt the other being the emitter.

Sinon went to hold the sword for it to nearly drop to the floor, she strained to lift it above waist hight. " WHAT THE-?! YOU CALL THIS LIGHT!" She screamed " IT LIKE FIFITY POUNDS!" She screams.

Kirito looked at the stats " actually the game said its only 14lbs" ( yes I'm american DEAL WITH IT!)

" only 14 lbs in American standards really wow." Sinon said handing it back to kirito with two hands who took it with one hand and walked to an open area and turned it on

The blade was a bright purple ( yes I know in the anima is suppose to be black but to me on my tv when I watch it it looks purple again deal with it!) he swung it around, performing the horizontal square sword skill on instinct.

' holy crap.' Sinon thought clapping at the pure skill shown in that one maneuver. " damn those fantasy game have more use that you would think!" Sinon said

" yea you would think." Kirito said sadly his eyes looking back to arncrad as he saluted to no one, then tried to hook it to his back before noticing he didn't have a sheath on his back anymore.

He looked at sinon reaction, judging by her face she was confused. " umm." Kirito said as he brought in forward and turned the blade off and hooked it on his belt, his face light red.

' damnit now something else you have to explane to a cute girl who might or might not like-?!' He shook his head out of the thought ' no! no! no! My feelings are for asuna and her alone I'm just taking a break from it that's all.' He thought

" so how much money do you have left?" Sinon asked

" about 150,000" kirito said making sinon whistle

" dang those are costly but we should get you some armor and a second gun for back up." Sinon said

Kirito just held his hands up " I'm just going to Let the more experience player choice." He said

Come on let's choice your gun" sinon said as they walked back to the pistols

" here this is probably the best choice for a started gun in GGO if your going to BoB." Sinon said

" what is it?" Kirito said its the FN forty seven it fires rifle rounds so it harder recoil but due to this being a game you don't fell it that much." Sinon said

" alright then" kirito said as he bought the gun with holster. And went to his inventory until he could get battle armor.

" now can we get armor?" Kirito asked

"Yea lets go then shooting

Later they walked out gear hidden seeing no one can kill in the city. He bought a coat that went to his ankles in black almost like his black swordsmen clothes he wore a protective shield. As well

" hey sorry for taking up your time on helping a less experince player even helped me Lear to shoot a gun for the first time ever" kirito said thinking back to a few minutes ago

[flashback] the girl in black followed the girl in green as they walked thought the gun range. Kirito put his finger in his ears as the guns went off, some were pistols other were rifles and some were very heavy. Like an idiot trying to fire an RPG in the range.

Luckily sinon saw him " HEY ARE YOU INSANE IF YOU FIRE THAT HERE YOU WOULD KILL EVERYONE OF US!" Sinon berated the player " ohhh sorry." The guy said shyly before taking out his other gun and firing it adding to the fire.

Finally they reached an open spot where they can fire there newly bought guns.

"Now you have fired a gun before right?" Sinon said

" nope not a clue" kirito said

" oh my god man!" Sinon said " WHY ARE YOU IN A GUN FILLED GAME IF YOU NEVER SHOT ONE BEFORE!?" Sinon asked

Kirito closed his eyes remembering a bit of Kline in those words. His heart started to beat faster and faster he almost forced himself to log out, but he calmed down luckly and aimed the gun at the target.

" now the trigger is what you pull to shoot. Your seeing a green circle going up and down right now that is where the path the bullet will take, it will land anywhere in that circle." Sinon said

" so the smaller the circle the more accurate right?" Kirito asked

" right." Sinon said

" so how do I make it smaller?" Kirito asked

" there are two ways, one is to buy a gun with longer range," sinon said looking at the girl

" and the second?" Kirito asked

" to consecrate and slow your breathing and heart rate," sinon said

Then he fired his gun, kirito flinched as the gun shot upwards almost flying out of his hands by the pure recoil. " AHH!" He flinched. Sinon pressed a button in front of her and the target came closer before stopping in front of them.

" no way I missed." Kirito said

" well yea you don't expect to hit something on your first time did you?" Sinon said

" well no but." Kirito said

" BUT NOTHING now come on lets go." Sinon said as she left

[end flashback]

" well now thank you but I think we must part now, I will only cause you trouble, I will make my way to the sigh up now." Kirito said

But sinon didn't listen " non since I was heading for the sign up now I just had time to kill so." Sinon said looking up at the clock realizing they only had five minutes till the end of the sign up " 5 minutes!" Sinon gasped

" WHA-!?" Kirito asked looking at the clock ' oh damn its happing again WHY?!' He thought before turning to the girl " I'm sorry you missed the sign ups." Kirito bowed in apology " no its ok we can make it just lets hurry its not your fault I shouldn't have lost track of time." Sinon said

" but if you wernt helping me you could-AHHH!" Kirito yelled as his a attire was pulled by sinon, effectively shutting him up.

" oh shut up and don't beat your self up now come on and hurry!" She said as they ran throught the sea of buildings.

" um sinon you didn't tell me where we are going." Kirito said blushing ' the only one that acts like she does is asuna but she's not here- ugg! I can't let her get to me!' He thought as he followed sinon

" the goverment building for the signup is that big building there it 3 CLICKS away" ( I really don't know the other terms so just go with it) sinon said the rest of the run was quite but kirito with his super hearing heard sinon pleading in whispers " please don't close, please don't close, please don't close,"

' this women is trying to help me so much, and I keep doing my thing and mess it up, but I'm the black swordsman, beater and savour of arncrad and SAO TIME TO FIGHT MY FATE,FOR EVERYONE HERE!' He yelled in his mind.

He shook his head to clear the image of Diavel dying, he looked up to see buggy rentals " come on he yelled as he pulled sinon off corse and into the rental spot. They got on, well more like kirito threw sinon on the back seat, then hopped on payed and drove off before she sould say otherwise. Her only words of defiance were " WAIT STOP!" But it was to late as they drove off. Sinon clinging for dear life

' damn it more asuna monuments!' He thought as he remembered the first time the pair took a ride on kazuto's scooter and actually causing a flashback

[flashback]

" COME ON ASUNA WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR COCKTAILS*!" Kazuto called banging on the bathroom door

" just five more minutes I'm doing my hair!" She called

" girls and there hair." Kazuto muttered under his breath before walking away from the door

" WHAT WAS THAT HUN?!" Asuna called cheerfully but the undertone of anger was unmissable

" u-um n-nothing honey!" Kazuto said as he got his keys, they were going to agil bar and meeting up with the rest of there friends then they were all going to a major dinner as a official party for remembering there life in SAO and the fun.

Usally they would be in casual cloths, even when they were on dates they wore casual cloaths but not today, and which case they wore good cloths. Kazuto wore a black tux and asuna wore a white dress they looked similar to there cloths in SAO.

Finally asuna got out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her covering all dignity she had, her chestnut long hair reflected the water shined in the sun.

Kazuto was stunned stuck staring at her. She was beautiful and everything was right on her

" hey stop staring, if your good I will give you my gift to you." Asuna said playfully putting her hands on her hips making kirito stutter

" w-wha b-but I-I" he couldn't speak his mind wanted knew one thing but he couldn't get his voice to match up.

" relax silly anyways I'm going to get changed and we can go." She said as she left to get dressed

(later on the road)

" AHHHHHHH!" Asuna cried as she clung on to kazuto for dear life

" THIS IS INSANE!" She cried in fear as the wind rushed by her face as she wore her helmet

" I KNOW ISNT THIS GREAT!" Kazuto yelled behind him as they sped off.

" YOU AND I HAVE A VERY DIFFERENT VERSON OF FUN!" Asuna screamed as they when they stopped at a red light. Asuna spoke again

" kazuto after we are married we are getting a car." She said seriously

" GREAT HOW FAST CAN IT GO! IS IT EIGHT OR SIX CYLINDER ENGINE!" He said happily

" oh my god I'm just making it worse am I." Asuna said as the light changed color and the road off Asuna's screams could be heard in the distance.

[Flashback end]

Kirito drove on the streets with sinon there behind him, just like last time but unlike that time sinon wasn't screaming in fear, she was worried yes but she was actually happy laughing,

" hey these are known to be the hardest to drive how can you do this?" Sinon asked

" well when I started video games I got into racing games. I usually chose the hardest cars to handle. " kirito explaned as he looked back to sinon, " you ok?" He asked and didn't see the giant truck move in front of them. " WAH! WAO!" Sinon said pointing to the truck comming dangerously close to them.

Kirito moved the buggy around and passed the truck. Sinon leaned back " fantastic oh my god this is great!" Sinon said before coming closer to kirito a head " hey you can go faster if you want." She said.

Kirito gave a sadistic smile ' what the hell did I just unleash?!' Sinon questioned she didn't have another chance to think again as kirito said " hold on!" As he revved the engine and sped to the building


	4. Memories

The pair got to the building and ran inside, they barged inside and ran to the signup booth sinon panted heavily by that time.

" oh my god we made it!" She called out as kirito came up to her

" save the confetti till after we sign up." The ravin haired girl said placing a hand on her shoulder.

They got up there and went into two different opened booths and activated the sign up process.

Kirito gasped at the process ' there accessing IRL info for the sigh up got to keep that in mind for later' he thought and he was about to tap his real life info of his house in there and typed in everything, and after he knew that if he didn't there would be a risk of being disqualified.

" kirito you done?" Sinon asked kirito flinched and tapped the accept button and It vanished leaving a massages " welcome kirito enjoy."

He looked at sinon " yea I'm done lets go" he said as they walked off into the elevator

They walked into the elevator and sinon looked at kirito they stepped out and walked into the F block. People were holding out there weapons pointing around, Cocking them, making faces at the girls, kirito flinched every time

' damn these people are scary but I'm no pushover either, but I'm just for fun just for fun.' Kirito thought as they entered the changing room.

" morons every last one of them" sinon said leaning on the wall

" Wha you mean those scary looking guys out there?" Kirito asked

"Yea them there out there waving there guns around there saying ' hey make a counter action for my weapon'" sinon said before getting up from the wall " anyway we should get changed matches will be starting soon." She said as she started to strip she ignored kirito worried face and waving his hands until she was nearly done.

" well why are you just standing there? get changed" she said but kirito just shook his head and opened his menu and sinon read

" kirito...MALE!" She exclaimed she looked up to see kirito bowing not looking at her, sinon realized what happened " YOU PERV!" She screamed as she slapped him.

' well it could have been worse' he thought as he got dressed sinon ran when she realized that kirito wasn't a girl he remember back in SAO after the second meal with asuna

[flashback]

Kirito just finished dinner with asuna as kirito was forced to kill kuradeel.

" well then!" Asuna said as she stood up and walked over to the light, she toned it down and striped. She turned away as kirito want following

" well get changed its embarrassing standing here like this alone." She said

" well asuna that wasn't w-what I meant!" He said scared

" W-Wha?! YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and charged at him and punched him, she nearly killed him.

[end Flashback]

Kirito shivered at that memory ' damn I hope asuna is doing better now that I left ALO, I mean really, SAO becomes a death game after I beta tested it, then Sugou kidnapped asuna when she played ALO using her nerve gear because her amusphere was taking to long to get there, then to give them a break I leave and this bastard comes and starts killing for real somehow,' he sighed and sat in the nearest chair panting hard ' maybe I should just end it now, I mean asuna doesn't really love me, she just tolerates me because I'm lonely nothing more,' he thought he felt some one sit across him breaking his train of thought, to see sinon there with someone else

' great someone else's life I can screw up I wonder how long it will take this time, I mean really two months after I was born and my parents were killed in a car crash leaving me orphaned on the streets, the only reason there not dead is because they had really good luck before I came.'

kirito thought.

" so your the friend sinon helped well that's nice, I'm Spiegal." He said before sinon came in to the talk

" careful she's actually a guy." She said Spiegal flinched back " WHA?!" He called

Kirito bowed " yes I I'm kirito and I'm a guy, I will take my leave now to avoid anymore trouble raining down on you, seeing its what I'm best at, good by sinon, sorry for wasting your time," kirito got up and walked away, he turned back to see the guy Spiegal looking at him and well as sinon looking enraged.

' well it's better than me screwing up her life' he thought as he then was sent to the battle field

He looked up ' battle commencing soon'

He reappeared in a field like garden with pillars he sighed and relaxed until he saw bullet lines coming from the bush right in front of him, kirito jumped back right when he fired.

even as he flew back the bullets still hit kirito some in the legs and arms he landed on top of one of the pillars and tried to pull out his gun but he was to slow and a rain of lead hail flew at him.

He jumped behind the pillar finally getting his gun out of his holster. ' finally now I can shoot back' he thought, and inched towards the edge of the pillar, but was sent back when a built his the side making him flinch back.

' damn this is impossible I can see him and when I do I can't fire, if only I could get closer I could stab him but I the bullets are...no the bullet line will tell me exactly where the bullet will go' he thought as he holstered his pistol and equipped his photon sword.

He looked around him but heard no bullets firing ' he's gone' kirito thought as he hid back behind the pillar. He closed his eyes and listened, he heard and saw the system the fake sounds, he then heard the movement of the player heading towards him form his left,

Kirito snapped his eyes opened and ran at the guy. And turned on his photon sword

" WHA!?" The guy said as he aimed his gun at kirito the bullet lines aimed at him ' just like before, just like before, just like before,' kirito thought and then as the bullets fired, as they were nearing him kirito scliced the bullets with the blade.

Kirito lunged and stabbed the guy threw the chest with his sword, he saw his health go down and finally vanish as the guy died and ending the match.

Kirito was teleported back to the main hub to wait for the next match. He looked up to see most of the others still fighting

' is sinon one of these here?' He asked as he looked around the room and observed everything.

' it's quite...to quite' he thought he didn't notice the man in a grey cloak and metal skull mask sneak up behind him.

" are you the real deal?" The guy asked kirito who flinched and jumped back landing away from the guy and griped his sword but didn't take it off his belt. Finally he relaxed and straitened up a small bit.

" the real deal? what do you mean?" Kirito asked

The guy opened his menu and hit the F block. And pointed out kiritos name

" this name, those sword skills...are you the real deal?" He asked again

Kirito just stared, and started to tremble ' where have I seen him before, he knows me, but that means he's an SAO surviver!' He yelled

Finally the guy backed off " you don't know what I'm asking do you?" The guy said

" no I don't." Kirito lied he saw the man close his menu and lower his arm, kirito saw under the rags and saw part of the symbol of laughing Coffin.

Kirito gasped at the sight nearly starting to hyperventilate again.

" whatever, but if your are him or someone playing under his name, I will kill you." The guy said as he breathed and gas came out as he left.

" kirito stayed frozen in place ' so of a bit-!' He thought as he headed to the nearist table and sat down with a thump. He started to breath heavy having an panic attack.

[Flashback] (inside SAO)

The main raid group headed to the base of where the laughing coffin was set up

" alright now we are about to raid there base but be careful these are genuine red players, they will not care to die, one wrong move and your finished. But maybe with the number advantage they might surrender." The leader asked making the others laugh

Kirito saw the shadow around him and looked up to see an ambush of coffin members

" AMBUSH LOOK OUT!" He called as a member charged at him. He blocked and retaliated. Most of the fight was instinct but, he did remember a few things, the most clearly, were the two he killed.


	5. Pain and suffering

Kirito sat there still breathing heavy but more under control

" Hey!" Sinon said tapping his shoulder,

Kirito's survival instincts kicked in and lepted away reaching for his sword, until he saw it was sinon

" oh...it's you." Kirito said sadly scooting back to his seat.

" whoa you ok you look like you saw a ghost." She said sitting next to him

" some people would say I did." Kirito said

" what do you mean?" Sinon asked to get no responce in return

"...wha-? Oh sorry spacing out its just, I think someone I knew from a older game is here." Kirito said

" like who-?" She asked but kirito never responded, he was already in the next match.

Kiritos darkness his past, all those people who died in his name everyone who lives he messed up. Now was his time to make it up.

In the combat area it was open and one shot was fired, a warning shot scraping his left cheek by a sniper.

Getting battle ready kirito drew his blade and let out his war cry " ARRRRR!" He screamed

That one bullet was the only shot ever fired in that match.

In the lobby people were watching kirito and his matches " he's been taking out everyone like that." Sinon friend replied before looking at sinon " your semifinal match is next right?" He asked

" yea that's right." Sinon answered

" well let them have it." Her friend said as he watched sinon walking away.

Sinon couldn't stop thinking about the boy named kirito ' who is he? Why is there so much darkness in his heart?' She thought as she entered the match and set up her self for the match all the time focusing on him. Finally the matched ended in her victory and went to find out who she would be facing next to find it to be the one she could not stop thinking about. Kirito on the highway bridge map to.

After a few seconds they were on the map one on each side sinon went to mount inside the bus to try to take him out sniper set up. She waited and waited and waited. Until she saw kirito walking towards her eyes down just walking bags covering her eyes.

' does he think he can just dodge my bullets!' She thought ' well that's his mistake' she looked thought her scope at kirito ' this is for tricking me, for lying to me, for making me remember, " FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID YOU BASTARD!" She screamed the last part as she fired shattering the window of the bus as the bullet flew and hit the car behind him making his long hair fly past and the car exploding as it punctured the fuel line. She looked throughout the scope to see his reaction. One of not caring, one of failure, one of...ending, his eyes, purple circles on nothingness showing nothing,

This got sinon mad and she ran out to face them

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She asked " DONT YOU TAKE ANYTHING FAIR?!" She said

" it's my fault all of it." He said as he wiped away tears " everything I did has caused pain and misery to everyone around me." He said

" well that doesn't matter now what matters is-!" She said

" NOTHING MATTERS NOW! EVERYTHING I DID CAUSED THIS! EVERYWHERE I GO PEOPLE DIE NO MATTER WHAT I DO! AND FOR SOME REASON PEOPLE COME CLOSER TO ME ONLY TO BE PUT INTO MORE RISKS! I CAME HER TO TRY A NEW GAME SINON BUT TO ALSO ESCAPE THE MISERY IVE PUT MY FRIENDS THROUGH, MY PARENTS MY BEST FRIENDS, HECK EVEN YOU HAVE SUFFERED FROM ME!" He said as he fell on his knees " I-I just I don't know anymore." He cried as the pool of tears.

" WELL WHAT HAVE YOU SUFFERED THAT IS SO MUCH THE PROBLEM!" She yelled at him but the cameras didn't pick the voice up.

" it doesn't matter but right now I have a job to do I'm sorry to force all that on you its my problem and mine alone and which I shall end it. Sorry for messing up the match do you want to try again?" He asked in a distanced voice like a robot.

" how are we to do that?" Sinon asked taken back at how normal he is.

" by a duel, you still have a bullet in your gun right?" He asked

" yea so?" She asked as kirito pulled out his pistol, sinon took aim but kirito held his hand up to stop her form shooting then proceeded to reload the gun, releasing the bullet in the chamber. And grabbing it in midair. Then held it out wards

" simple once I drop this bullet and it hits the ground you shoot me and I try to hit you." Kirito said

" you know if I try to do that you'll only have a second to react." Sinon replied

" I know but it's what I can do to make it up to you." Kirito said stuck on the idea.

" ok then your loss" sinon said aiming in her scope at his left leg when kirito dropped the bullet

Time seemed to freeze at that point as the bullet hit the ground the unarmed kirito with reflexes that could rival the gods suddenly had his sword in his hand as the bullet from the sniper went flying at the swordsman. The blade met the bullet and was melted on contact with the plasma and the wind passed by on both sides making it look like he cut the bluet into two parts.

' impossible!' Sinon screamed in her mind as she tried to reload to be met with a blade under her neck.

She lost.

" h-how did you do that that should be impossible to do you cut my bullet in half at 10 meters if you blinked you would have missed." She asked

" I saw you aim at my leg thought the scope. And I was able to block it form there." Kirito explaned

" but how, how are you so strong how can you do these feats and why is it that when ever I look into you smiling or not I see darkness. Why are you called what you are?" She asked

" if you could fire that gun in this game and who ever you hit in the real world would die and you knew that fully well that it was you or someone else that had a life worth living, would you still pull the trigger?" Kirito asked

Sinon stood there shocked ' holy how does this guy know this, what he there? No I would have seen him that day.' Sinon thought as she was pulled back into a flashback but pulled out when kirito spoke again

" well I guess I won, could you surrender please I really don't like to hit girls, real or virtual...it's to much." He said as he disarmed his sword sinon turned huffed and surrendered ending the match as the two went on to the finals.

They both were teleported to the main HUD kirito looked at the time

" well I guess this is where we part goodby sinon see you tomorrow." He said as he left and logged out

(Eoc)


	6. Final round,

**A/n: Hey guys sorry for not being able to update I just was t in the mood but now it's out and we're getting close to the end here, I'll talk more about it at the bottom see you there**

the next day he logged in and got ready for the match he sighed up for the finals this time putting in his info with out a second thought he then went to go sit down but was held back by someone. He turned around to find sinon hanging on to him

" what do you want?" He asked coldly

" I was thinking you would had some quistions to ask about the finals." Sinon pointed out

" well I do I just didn't want to bother you that's all." Kirito said as he went to sit down, and sinon followed him. He ordered a drink which popped up seconds later

" so there's a 10 Km field and each player has a tracker the last one standing wins right?" He said

" basically." Sinon said good then I'll leave you now." Kirito said as he started to get up until he got a sudden headache and fatigue ' WHAT THE!' He thought as he grabbed his temples and sat back down rubbing his head until it went away.

" hey kirito?" Sinon asked noticing the pain and trying to get his attention, it worked

" yea?"

" you said you met someone from another game in here might I ask where?" She inquired

" you may but I'm not going to answer I like to keep my past shut." Kirito said looking into the crowd

" so is it to due with when you had that panic attack a few days ago?" Sinon asked

' damn she was there that's right,' " yea" he said looking at his drink.

" where was he from?" She asked getting closer inch by inch almost touching him he snapped his eyes to look at and said darkly

" your not going to stop asking until I answer will you?" He said knowing the answer, and he was correct when she nodded.

" damn, ARR! FINE!" He yelled as he gave up sliding his drink off the table on to the floor as he got mad at her persistence.

He breathed a few times to get him self back in control before speaking " I knew him from a completely different game he was some one who fought countless times, and one that killed with out mercy, at least that's what I remember of him and we fought." He said

" by fighting you mean you got into an argument and went separate ways?" Sinon asked

" no we genuinely fought to the death he knew full well that every life he killed in there was one less life out there...and so did I" he said he felt sinon lean on him and rubbed his back

" it's ok I've got you your not alone," she cooed

" no it's worse than that, the death game was just the surface of the peoples who lives I screwed up." He said painting again.

Sinon stopped rubbing for a second "...death game?" Her eyes suddenly went wide in realization. " no you were in-!" She started " sword art online." "Sword art online!" They both said at the same time.

" yes I'm a survivor of what the man did." He said

" I thought I knew that name somewhere before, your the guy who was said to have beaten the game." with luck they said" sinon said

" yea...with luck, if only it were true." He said

" what do you mean?" Sinon asked

" I mean I use to be a beta tester for SAO in fact the only one who knew more about the system than me was kayabah himself, it was because of me SAO became a death game, and 6,000 players died. There all on my hands I pulled families apart. ALL BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN! IM THE REASON MY LOVER WAS THEN TRAPPED IN ANOTHER GAME BY A RAPIST, AND NOW EVEN HERE THESE MURDERS! THERE ALL MY FALUT EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He cried as he slammed his head on the table and cried. Sinon not knowing what to do just wrapped her arms around him.

" hush now I got you your in good hands now I won't let you go." She cooed

" n-no p-please don't! don't do that to me I-I don't deserve it." He whimpered

" everyone deserves an equal chance right?" She asked

" tell that to my parents." He said sniffling

" and where are they?" She asked still rubbing his back harder this time, sometimes hitting him like she was burping a baby,

" they're dead, they have been for who knows how long, the first time out of my mother, and I we saw the world the first person I saw was someone being sent away to surgery. He didn't make it. " he said " well that wasn't your falut it was just-" sinon tried to say but kirito cut him off "Then when we got into the car for the first time do you know what happened? IT CRASHED THATS WHAT HAPPENED! THE CAR CRASHED! KILLING BOTH MY MOM AND DAD AT THE SAME TIME! AND ITS MY FAULT!" He screamed as he slammed his head on the table as he sputtered endless tears.

"everywhere I go people get hurt maybe if I'm at a place where no one can get hurt it will be better." Kirito suggested

" w-what are you going to go a island in the middle of nowhere!?" She asked hugging him tighter.

" no any ship I set my eyes upon well crash and sink." He said sadly

Sinon gasped at what he was talking about " No! No kirito your a good person and you always will be, all those things that happened to you were just you being at the wrong place at the right time." She said

" REALLY!? YOU THINK THAT?! AFTER MY PARENTS DIED I WENT TO MY COSENS TO LIVE WITH THEM, THEY HAD WHAT COULD BE CONSIDERED THE LUCKIEST PEOPLE IN JAPAN! UNTIL I MOVED IN, AFTER THE FIRST WEEK THERE HOUSE GOT BROKEN INTO. AFTER THAT THE WATER MAIN LINE BROKE, WEEK AFTER WEEK AFTER WEEK OF THINGS BREAKING, AND ALL THAT. IM CURSED FOREVER TO NEVER BE HAPPY AND EVERYONE WILL I MEET SHAIR'S THAT MISERY!" He cried out to the world

Sinon couldn't do anything but hang on to him she had to help him. ' he is stronger than me most of the Times but not today. Today in the stronger and I must help the weak, that's what makes us strong,' sinon thought

She felt extra weight on her and she looked up to see kirito. Had fallen asleep after his rant.

' good he needs rest.' She thought ' don't worry kirito I will show you its not you who's the harbinger, like the people call you, your there hero.' She thought and left

Kirito woke up and looked at the tv screens '5 minutes before the final huh?' He thought he looked to see where sinon was sitting to fine her absent

' good maybe she will learn to stay away from me.' He hoped as he put his head down once again trying to block out the misery he caused ' asuna, sugu, midori, kline, agil, lizbeth, silica, DIAVEL, SACHI!'

His mind screamed at all the pain he caused, even the two no three people I killed, " OH GOD!" He wailed as a puddle of hot tears fell on his face,

finally the timer hit zero and kirito was teleported to the arena, ' nows the time once I finish death gun then I can leave, forever' he got up and walked away

He didn't run into someone for the longest time when suddenly pale rider came on his screen ' if that's death gun.' He thought before taking off running after them.

They were feather away but he ran any ways until reaching water, not even thinking he jumped and dove, whale he did that he removed his armor and weapons right as he hit the water.

He swam after the pair. Breaching on the other side of the brigde he got up and put his stuff back on, and sneaked on the rocks to watch the fight, he peaked out of the bush to see sinon looking at the area with a sniper scope.

' I have to get a look in there,' he thought as he exited cover, he saw sinon flinch at the sound ' if I get shot they will know and I might lose my change!' He thought as he ran full speed and takled her bumping the gun away,

" shush I don't want them to know were here. I want to watch the fight don't fire until then ok?" He asked

" what will you do after that?" Sinon asked " it depends on what happened but I will probily leave the area," he said

" I might shoot you, you know" she said

" if it happends it happends it just going to prove the world is better off with out me," he said

Sinon huffed she wanted to win but this guy was more important, he's a human after all this is just a game, she laid the gun down,

kirito pushed off her and took out a pair of binoculars to watch the fight, nothing really happened then sinon spoke

" if he tried to leave I'm going to fire."

" ok..,no wait!" He said as he saw pale rider approaching

" is he serious?" Sinon asked looking at pale rider as he jumped around on the bridge dodging the hail of bullets.

" he's strong." Kirito commented

" yea my keeping his inventory to a minimal he's expanded his 3D movement." Sinon said

" it is him, no can't be." Sison heard kirito say " what was that?" She asked

" nothing! nothing!" Kirito waved his hands up franticly.

The pair heard a shot and the guy who kirito looked at was dead. Beaten by pale rider.

" hum ok I'm taking the shot now." Sinon said as she looked throught her scope. " got it" kirito said

" wa!?" He exclaimed as pale rider was struck with a dart in the shoulder.

The pair listened and heard nothing. " it might have been a sniper with a muffler on it.

" no impossible even so that's no bullet that was thrown." Sinon said looking at pale rider again.

" NO!" Kirito said as he noticed a black cloaked figure walk out and draw a pistol. ' why the pistol if he has a sniper unless-' " sinon fire." He said

" wha!? which one?" She asked " the guy with the cloak JUST HURRY BEFORE HE FIRE-" he never got the words out as sinon fired. The guy moved out of the way like it was nothing. " damn" she said " he made you miss?" Kirito asked " yea" she said

The guy in the cloak fired the bullet hit pale rider bringing his health down a quarter, there was a sclince

No one moved you could hear a pin drop, and then pale rider jumped up and pointed his gun at the cloaked guy before clutching his heart and falling to the ground, and vanished with the words : connection lost. Hanging over his head

Both kirito and sinon stared at the guy as he walked away.

" DAMN IT! WHY! WHY! WHY!" Kirito cried as he slammed his fist into the rocks crying

" kirito focus cover me I'm going to look at his name so we can track him." Sinon said and got up without waiting for a reply. She got over and activated the map to see only them near the bridge.

" he's gone." She said

" what?!" Kirito asked looking in horror

" the guys not showing up on the map," sinon said showing it to him

" damn it people are dying and I can't stop it." Kirito said sinon looked at him in envy when he stood up fast

" thank you sinon you should leave the area it's not safe for you to be near me." Kirito said as he started to walk away.

" hold up!" Sinon called catching up to him. Kirito turned around to see her still following.

" I know you don't want to but that guys dangerous and if people are dying just like " that game" your going to need all the help you can get." Sinon said not daring to say the name of the game.

Kirito looked and grit his teeth but gave in no less " fine lets go." He said on the out side he was upset but on the inside he was happy. ' thank you' he thought.

Kirito felt danger due to the skills in SAO he drew his blade and spun 180 degrees, Right as the bullets started to fly.

Kirito blocked all the bullets aimed at him and sinon.

" WHAT THE-!?" The guy screamed as he saw the bullets never hit. He tried to reload, but he was to slow

" SINON COVER!" Kirito cried, sinon dropped to the ground and fired one shot. Killing the player. The message popped up saying he was dead. They relaxed and kirito put his sword away.

" come on let's move." He said " but I don't know where give me some ideas Sinon

" well if you think of it death gun is a sniper so he's going to try to find the tallist place to snipe from. And as he jumped into the water the only place that can match that is-"

"- the city," Kirito said sinon nodded pointing to the river

" he went in the river so if we follow it it's the only place he could go." Sinon said

" ok let's go there ourselves." He said walking away sinon following.

they reached the city quickly as they ran inside to hunt the guy. " I didn't see him are we safe?" Sinon asked

" yea were safe I checked the water as we ran here, so he must be in the city we can find him in the next scan." Kirito said

" but remeber that's not his name. Who know what it could be." Sinon reminded him

" umm yea I know we just have to you know find where someone's hiding that's either from or going to a sniper position," Kirito said before thinking " no that won't work ahh well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said before going inside.

" you didn't say the three new ones here you didn't know right. Those were pale rider jushi X and sterben? He asked

" that's right." Sinon said nodding

" we already narrowed out pale rider so that leaves the other two," he said " yea but which one?... Here's a thought if you take the letters of jushi it spells Shiju or death gun and the x is a cross. Um that's way to simple isn't it?" Sinon asked just thinking about the flaw in her plan.

" well most online names are just reworded of the original names, mine for instance is what about you?" He asked " same here." She said the two laughed at the silly ness of it before Kirito got seriouse " ok in that case if there both here we go after jushiX." He said walking in farther in the city.

inside the city the two were hiding by a flipped over car sinon looked at her watch and at the right time turned on the satellite. " cover the north side." He said as he began to tap names, sinon did the same finally sinon found the target inside of the bombed stadium.

" there he is ok you cover me here," Kirito pointed to said section in front of the stadium. "As I sneak around back and take him out." He said

Sinon nodded " alright now let's brake." He said as he held up three fingers 2...1...now!"

he two ran out form cover and moved up to the stadium. " alright this is where we part, you've got my back and for that I know I can go all out." He said before running off

' he's gotten strong form his past now it's my turn I can do this.' She said as she ran out into the street to cover Kirito ' I can do this he won't be expecting us we will finish this-' she hit the ground with a thump?

Sinon looked around to find out what happened she looked at her right shoulder to find a dart giving off sparks

' A STUN DART!?' Sinon thought as she recognized the effects and the projectile she looked forward to find her face to face with death gun. The metal skull mask bore into her soul

He put away his sniper and drew his pistol the same gun form her incident ' THE BLACK STAR WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE!?' She thought her heart rate was speeding up due to the PTSD

She closed her eyes as death gun make a cross with his arms.

right as death gun was about to shoot, a shot rang out making him miss sinon looked up a something clanged next to her ' a grenade!' She thought as it exploded causing smoke to fill the air.

She felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She looked up to see Kirito running away.

The two got to the buggy rental sinon looked at Kirito and said " don't get the bourse its to hard to drive" Kirito nodded and got on a buggy and drove off

Sinon sat in the back panting trying to calm herself down. When Kirito spoke " sinon shoot the horse!" He called " wha?" She looked back to see death gun grabbing the horse and ridding after them.

' no no no no no!' She screamed in her mind as a bullet whisked from death guns pistol, sinon picking up the gun and pointing it at the horse, she tried to pull the trigger but couldn't

" I can't pull the trigger." She called

" come on sinon shoot!" He said getting more frustrated at her inability to act.

" I can't!" She said " alright fine you drive I'll shoot." He said knowing sinon couldn't drive the vehicle. She looked back in shock, noticing her was calm. " alright let's try again." She said looking around but the road was to bumpy

" I can't aim." She said " don't worry all that will be gone in three two one." He said as the buggy it a ramp sending them soaring through the air,

Finally after she fired, but hit a truck next to death gun making it explode. " I missed" she gasped

Finally hitting solid ground they drove off. Into a cave where they could take a brake.

 **A/n: hey guys now about the last chapter I'm just going to say some of you are going to hate others might love that's all later- bankerrtx01**


	7. Fight to the death

"Crap with an obstructed view there's not place to hide." He said

Sinon looked around and saw a cave " check over there" she said pointing to the cave Kirito drove ahead

in there Kirito found the cave good enough to take a brake.

" now we lay low and dodge the next scan" he said

Kirito went back to help sinon off the bike but she refused and got off herself.

she the. sat against the wall of the cave with her gun leaning next to her just in case she needed to fire hugging it tightly for support.

" the guy, do you think he has the power to turn invisible. It would explane how he could dodge the scan," Kirito said turning to sinon.

" that's probably it." She said not looking up Kirito could tell she was in a scared.

" the stuff is called Meta-material Optical camouflage. We're be safe here I think. Seeing as the ground is covered in rough sand he can't sneak up on us. We'll see his foot prints before he appears " She said

" I see better keep our eyes and ears open then." Kirito said before he went to sit next to her on the wall

" hey..,is there a chance that guy...death gun was killed in the explosion?" She asked

" sorry but no I saw him jump off at the last second, he survived." Kirito said

" I see," sinon said as she put the gun to her side. " now I wounder how were you able to come to my aid so fast at the stadium?" Sinon asked

" well the player we assumed was death gun...jushi X...at a glance I knew it was the wrong person." Kirito said

" how?" Sinon asked

" because jushi X was a female, at that point I knew I..I mean we missed something and went back to regroup, I looked to see you facedown in the middle of the road, and I knew death gun was behind it." Kirito explaned

" oh" sinon said in shock

" I used jushi X's sniper and one smoke bomb to get us out." He said

" if only I kept it togther more we wouldn't be in this right now," sinon said

" hey it's not you falut if anything it's mine. It's obvious he's here for me." Kirito said

" HOW CAN YOU TELL HE COULD JUST BE A MURDEROUS ASSHOLE AND WANTS TO KILL AS MUCH AS HE CAN!" She yelled

Kirito sighed " I already told you I was in SAO, and so was the other guy I saw, well that was death gun, it's obvious he wants to kill me, for the killing of his two comrades during the raid we performed, I'll let him." He said.

" so death gun was part of laughing coffin okay, but there just people who wanted to kill becaus they could," sinon tried to reason with him.

" you could say that but some people knew there was something darker than that there, They were still friends, I ripped apart, due to the fucking game of death." Kirito said as tears started to fall.

" we're reaching the end Time for the final battle, time for the dark one to pass on," he said as Kirito stood up slowly after checking his sword, " this is the last time we will meet sinon, I just want to say good luck to you later on in life," Kirito said

" hold on I there was a reason why death gun didn't fire at you, I feel like we're still missing something." Sinon said

" what do you mean?" Kirito asked

" I mean the guy was about to shoot me with his pistol then you fired, he hide and drew his rifle and fired, if he was trying to kill you he would of just shot you with the pistol and be done with it but he didn't." Sinon said

" right." Kirito said sitting down again " alright you've gotten my attention, let's fuigure this out so we can stop this once and for all, then we can separate," he said

" we know that under the cloak is a real person right?" Sinon asked

" right" Kirito said

" and if we get shot by the pistol we die, but not if its by the rifle." Sinon said

" meaning it has to be an reason for him to only fire the pistol when he could fire the rifle instead, other wise he would just use the rifle to kill," sinon said

" yea but the fact is we don't know how he's doing it it could be he's actually still killing them, or he's just going for all that you know!" Kirito said

" no not possible, if he could kill with both than he would've and there would be a much higher death count. But there isn't." Sinon said

" BECAUSE HES AFTER ME I TOLD YOU BEFORE HES AFTER ME THE ATTACKS ONLY HAPENED AFTER I LOGGED ON IM THE CAUSE OF THIS!" He said

" THEN WHY WERNT YOU THE FIRST VICTEM! WHY WERE PEOPLE MURDERED THAT YOU DINT EVEN KNOW INSTED OF YOU!" Sinon yelled

" I...I." Kirito said he couldn't explane it but he knew it was true.

" it's because it's not you," now I have a theory that's more than weird, but I thank it has some reason and the more I think about it the more it scares me, it's that death gun is more than one person." Sinon said

" more than one?" Kirito asked

" yes, the one in game moving around and firing from the poistol and the one in the real world breaking in and killing the user so he actually dies than escapes." Sinon said

" and you think there using the poistol as a signal so the one who gets shot they know is the next to die," Kirito said

" right," sinon said

" in that case seeing as death gun shot at you, your his next target." He said

" yea seems that way I just don't understand as to why?" Sinon asked

" because of me, as I keep saying!-" he started only to be cut off again by sinon " STOP SAYING ITS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT ITS NOT GOT IT?!" She yelled

"So now we need to defeat death gun in the game, so the one in the real world will go into hiding." Sinon said pulling away from Kirito.

" fine let's do it I'm cool now I'm ready to end this." He said

" so what's the plan?" Sinon asked

" I'm going to step out alone for the next scan, so everyone sees me, once death gun comes I'll fight him, your job is to keep anyone else who might come and kill me from doing so, until I finish off death gun." Kirito said

" I would try to argue with you but I know your to storborn to back down" sinon said

" good now we have to go," Kirito said as he left to get in the scan

( Eoc)


	8. Paradise here on earth

Hey guys it me again, welcome to the final chapter of HoH I know it's most likely sucks and all but hey it's all I can do it's finished. And with out firther ads let's finish this story.

kirito stood out in the open looking at the sky ' I really hope this plan works, ah not that it matters I'm going to die anyways.' He thought

At that same point he felt his instincts kick in and he dodged left as a bullet passed his head cutting some of his digital hair he flipped around to see the bullet line of death guns sniper comings and he drew his blade and charged forward.

Sinon was on the platform behind Kirito as she looked into her sight and saw someone comming to try to kill Kirito, he didn't get a chance as sinon just put a bullet through the his skull.

Sinon aimed at death gun and fired, as death gun fired at Kirito the bullet flew and aimed just right to hit her scope making it shatter.

" shit Kirito your on your own." She said as the shot we fired luckily hit death guns sniper shattering that,

" looked like we're on our own Kirito." He said

" right and this time I'm going to end this once and for all." He said

" you can't, you can't even remember my name." Death gun said

" in time I'll remember." Kirito said defiantly

" no you won't, because you don't even remember the reason you forgot do you, you can't remember because I never did tell you, I was but you refused to listen." Death gun said

Kirito flinched as the flash back came back to him of him refusing to hear death gun speak his name.

Kirito broke out of the flash back as he charged at death gun with his sword as death gun pulled out his sword from the remains of his sniper,

They clashed and clashed neither one gaining the advantage, but it looked like Kirito was losing due to the damage he was taking. And being forced into a corner

" crap he can't take this," sinon said ' if only my scope was working I could fire and give him time to counter,' she thought before the memory of kiritos will his power flashed in his mind " no I have to do this for him and for me," she reasoned as she lowered the gun down and took aim.

' I've got to remember, I can't hold up like this...oh crap!' He thought as he ducked a sword strike 'hold on red eyes, red eyes. oh my God.' Kirito said as he rembered a briefing

" XAXA! Red eyed XAXA that's your name!" He called out

XAXA stopped and drew back...he had been found out,

Sinon at that point took aim at XAXA as the bullet line showed up on him, XAXA tried to vanish but Kirito got in front of him " Sinon using all her strength tail this here, I can't let this go to waist.' He thought

Xaxa started to vanish and the bullet line started to pass and fade from the target as the game no longer recognized xaxa to be there, but Kirito knew differently ' he can't move while fading if he does he'll be found and he knows I'll follow and kill him.' Kazuto thought as he drew his gun and fired at xaxa breaking the camo, before charging and slicing him in half with his laser sword.

" it's over finally it's over, and now I can leave," Kirito said as XaXa laid down and the sign of defeat appeared over his head

We did it!" Sinon said as she ran to him

" right and now it's time we finish this as well you my firend I think it's time we go but how do we?" He asked sinon " and just so we're clear I'm comming over to your house after to make sure he's gone," Kirito said " okay I'll tell you the address here" sinon said as she whispered it in his ear,

They broke away

" okay I'll be there as soon as I can." He said " so how are we going to end this?" He asked

" well defeating you in battle would not be victorious at all your so beaten up, you can hardly stand, I've heard the first battle of the bullets was won by a present genrade." She said

" what's a present-" Kirito tried to ask but sinon took out a genrade from her pouch and Kirito knew what she was doing

" AH SHIT!" He said as sinon tossed the bomb at his and gave him a hug right as the bomb went off.

The sigh showed that Kirito and sinon was the victor and massive cheers went off in the game as Kirito had did it,

But of course no one had any idea about how the things would turn to the worst a few hours later,

Sinon opened her eyes and looked around the apartment for any intruders. She opened the door to find her firend shinkawa kyouji there

" hi sinon I. Heard about your win and I brought this to celebrate." He said holding a box of food, she let him in and they sat down and talked

After a complete normal conversation shinkawa stood up, shino looked up to see his eyes they were in lust, ' oh my god it's him!' Her mind screamed

" YOUR DEATH GUN!?" Shino cried and backed away in fear

" ahh well I don't expect you find out so quickly but yes I'm death gun." He said as he turned to reveal a needle " and now I've come to kill you and your firend Kirito." He said

Kirito broke down the door and tackled shinkawa kyouji to the floor, "RUN SINON!" He yelled shino looked back and for the briefest monument she saw his avatar. After the image faded she took off running.

She could hear kyouji screaming " HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Shino got the lock off the door and was about to run to the police when she remembered the needle she spun around and was about to grab the needle and throw it away when she heard the scream " AIII!" She ran back inside, she just saw kyouji standing over kirito with the needle he saw it stab it in his chest

shino grabbed the boom box she had / radio and smacked him over the head. As he was knocked out sinon sat next to kirito as he struggled to speak " d-damn I d-didn't know he had t-that." He gasped

" don't worry I've got you." Shino said pulling up his shirt. And looking over the needle he found his chest with no wound and the needle had no point. " kirito there's no point to the needle." She said " oh really." He said calming down " yea it's gone see."

She said kirito got up before falling down and screaming in pain." AHHH YOUR RIGHT THE NEEDLE IS GONE! AHH ITS IN MEEE!" He said rolling back to the bed. " it must've snapped off when you smached him over the head, that and the posin are coursing in me!" " don't worry I got you!" Sinon cried as she grasped kazutos arms, Kirito fell back into shino's bed

" sinon it looks like this is the end." He said surprisingly calm but still coughing and stuttering.

" it's not the end you dummy, you can't die here you got a huge life and a good girlfriend to see you," shino said

" shino don't lie please-ahh don't lie I...I can't feel my legs, I'm losing f-feeling to quickly, m-my visions blurring." He stuttered

Shino rubbed his check with her thumb getting rid of the tears in his eyes.

" shino do me a favor, forget about me." He said

" what?" She asked at his request confusing drifting over her face

" I don't deserve to be remembered, I'm a harbinger no hero those songs about me...there wrong." He said his voice getting weak now

" and why would you say that?" Shino asked

" I've caused tons of chaos where ever I've gone. No place or one is safe if I'm involved let me die alone ," he said rasping for breath

" and yet you saved everyone when it happeneds, you save me, you saved hundreds of people from the death game. And thanks to you, these people can be brought to justice, it was only in your sick mind did you think you were the evil, that's why I saved you. Your not a hailbringer your a hero kazuto your The hero, and that what you always will be, that was people see you as that what I see you as. Your in everyone's hearts in every moment they look up to you, for you just rest now," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" thank...you...shino tell Asu-tell Asuna my oh she'll know" he said with tears in his eyes, finally kiritos head rolled back and he died.

Shino closed his eyes and went to her phone to call the Cops and Emt's,

The next day on the news the main story was on right as shino was sitting on her bed " today we've gotten reports that the hero of SAO, Kirito also known as kazuto kitighia has passed. Where he was found was unknown but his family did say he went out to " help a friend and never returned" he said the body was recovered early this morning, his girlfriend asuna yuuki is in morning and refuses to answer questions" the anchor said as a feed of the hospital where asuna and Sugu were holding each other crying. "That is all at this hour thank you."

End song forever by Casey lee Williams

\- and cut wow that was intense, welp if that answered anything there's one THERE IS NO SEQUAL! Wow I know the last paragraph sucked but hey I tried to sum it up, I failed what more do you want, sorry it took so long to get thes out again got caught up in other stories, one being Robby's quest which will be out when volume four ends, and Aura wars and the God of man which will be finished soon. Can't wait to see you soon thank you mounted combat for giving me a chance for finishing one of what I thought was a golden masterpiece sorry rambling talk to you later bankerrtx01


End file.
